Wiki 24:Character names
This page is to list any character names that are currently used as page names on this wiki, but the source is not instantly clear. Any character whose part or full name is not given in the episodes of the TV show should have a background information and notes section explaining what other source provided the name. As per the canon policy, other sources may be: eu material, episode closing credits, dvd deleted scenes (and their credits), episode/character guides on the fox.com website, dvd captioning, and scripts. Awaiting sources * Navid - again I don't see the name in the episode, fox.com recap, or press release--Acer4666 (talk) 18:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) * David Brucker - the episode, fox.com recap, and press releases just call him Brucker, and David was added citing imdb as the source--Acer4666 (talk) 16:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) * Louis Dalton - he's called Dalton in the deleted scene and fox.com summary, but I'm unsure as to where Louis comes from--Acer4666 (talk) 11:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) * Laura Hendricks - She's called "Hendricks" in the episode, but I don't hear "Laura"? She doesn't have a visible name tag, and isn't named in episode credits, fox.com summary or press release. It was added by an anon back when the episode first aired.--Acer4666 (talk) 18:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) * Kozelek Hacker - "Hacker" is used in the episode and the fox.com ep guide, but I can't seem to hear Kozelek anywhere. Perhaps I'm just missing it.--Acer4666 17:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Zamil Kouri - the credits give his name as Zamil. The editor who started the page said he got the surname from an episode summary, (see here), but the episode summaries for both episodes he was in don't mention him (see here, and click the links on the left to access both episode guides).--Acer4666 19:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) **''It would seem the surname first appeared in this edit from an anonymous contributor, which I guess was what Vinny2 was going off when he made the page''--Acer4666 19:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Perez - don't know where this name comes from, I don't hear it in any dialogue--Acer4666 (talk) 02:43, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Taylor (The Game) - same as Perez, don't here this name in dialogue. He is a playable character, so perhaps from the manual?--Acer4666 (talk) 02:43, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ** This is not from the manual. Unsure where it's come from--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:22, February 7, 2019 (UTC) From press releases (not currently canon) * Nate Burke - called Burke in the episode, but can't find Nate anywhere but the press release * Ellen Kramer - called Ellen in the episode, but can't find Kramer anywhere but the press release * Adrion Bishop - the first name "Adrion" is not in the episode or fox.com, but is on the press release.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) * Phillips (Day 8) - I created this article and I'm pretty sure he was credited as Phillips. Thief12 03:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ** He's a guest star according to the episode credits on this wiki - and according to the editor who added the name, it was from a fox press release (diff)--Acer4666 09:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ** And here it is, apparently--Acer4666 09:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Donnie Fox - I only add this because there's an unresolved query over his name source on the talk page. Again, I'm unable to check and it may be given in the show--Acer4666 13:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) **Can't find any reference to his name in the episodes, so this must solely come from the press release--Acer4666 (talk) 00:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) * Craig Erwich - always wondered about this one. Jack calls a "Craig" on his radio, but I can't find any link to Kelvin Han Yee's character, or the surname Erwich. Fox.com character and episode guides don't mention him as far as I can tell.--Acer4666 23:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ** This may be relevant to the name - Craig Erwich is a Fox development chief who helped produce 24 (link). But where is the link to Kelvin Han Yee?--Acer4666 08:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) **This comes from the fox press release (link)--Acer4666 11:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * Shareef - can't find it in the episode, the fox.com summary, deleted scenes, but it is in the press release--Acer4666 (talk) 13:03, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Partially confirmed * Wu San - the actor confirmed that the name was given in the script. Another source of confirmation would be useful, though he was likely telling the truth.--Acer4666 13:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed names * Nikolai - from fox.com episode guide, link here. * Alexander Trepkos - from fox.com episode guide, link here. * Phillips (Day 4) - from nametag on uniform, link here. *Samir Hussain - I think it's actually "Sabir", as per the trading card and the fox.com summaries. Can anyone provide details of where he's called "Samir"?--Acer4666 22:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) **Has now been moved--Acer4666 13:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *Hannah Zoltan - she's just credited as "agent Zoltan", and not referred to as Hannah in the episode or fox.com guide. In the trading card game blog, the card "Hannah Zoltan" was mentioned as a card in the upcoming spec ops expansion, but it was never released. Don't know where that stands in the canon policy, but unless there's another source for the name I'd vote moving the page to "Zoltan".--Acer4666 (talk) 16:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ** That is a great find on the Wayback machine for certain (anything else interesting like that lurking around?) but I agree with you that it doesn't seem sufficient enough to include that first name. 18:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ** Done - and looking at the dates of what happened, it seems that the name originated on June 11 2007, from an . The same editor also added a load of false names to the Cat's Claw character list. The TCG was then released later that year, and in the blog post he admits to using Wiki 24 as a source of names, so I believe that's the origin--Acer4666 (talk) 13:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) * Teshon - this name isn't spoken in episode, and isn't given in the episode credits or in the press release. The editor who added it to the wiki freely admitted sourcing it from imdb. The actor's model mayhem page lists the character name as "Teshon Riley", but I don't think there's any official source of the name.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ** Didn't realise season 8 had fox.com episode summaries - this is where this name is from Category:Wiki 24